A bumper beam that has good properties for various kinds of barrier crashes may be bad for a collision with a pole at a low velocity. One of the most common accidents involving a rear bumper beam, for example, is the crash against a lamp post on a parking lot. In particular when the bumper beam is fastened in crash boxes that are weak sideways, the bumper beam will collapse locally and fold.